


Gift Hunters Anonymous Week

by frechi123, Hamino (frechi123)



Series: The Hamilton Revelationaries Ultimate Textathon! [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: Another random gift hunt is on. All the members of this group chat keep getting a random gift and they must find out who it is.





	Gift Hunters Anonymous Week

**Author's Note:**

> Starring:
> 
> \- Gilbert de Lafayette (TallBaguette)  
> \- Thomas Jefferson (VirginiaMac)  
> \- James Madison (MadHatter)  
> \- Samuel Seabury (PreachDreams)  
> \- Theodosia Prevost (DearTheo)  
> \- Hercules Mulligan (TailorInParentis)  
> \- Aaron Burr (OohBurrn)

TailorinParentis: Guys what up

OohBurrn: not much man, what abt u?

TailorInParentis: pretty good, pretty good. You know where anyone else is?

OohBurrn: not sure, no one else's answering

MadHatter: sorry, i'm here now.

TailorInParentis: oh, hey James, is Thomas not with you?

MadHatter: no. he went to theo's and they're watching "revolutionary chefs".

OohBurrn: aren't they in this grp chat though???

OohBurrn: how are they not seeing this

TailorInParentis: Laf and Sam are in this one too, but nothing from them.

TallBaguette: you called, mon ami?

MadHatter: hey laf, what's up with you?

TallBaguette: well, Theo and Thomas have invited me to watch this show with them, so that is where I am. I just now got a break to check my phone and saw all of this.

OohBurrn: tell them to take a break and get on here

TallBaguette: one moment.

******************************

DearTheo: Hey, guys!

VirginiaMac: please tell me there was a good reason for interrupting our marathon. Maria just yelled at me cause we stopped giving her details.

PreachDreams: Okay, why am I waking up to the sound of, like, 100 vibrations at once??

TallBaguette: so glad you can join us, Sam :D hello there, Theo :P tell Maria to have patience, Thomas, and why is she not watching it herself??

VirginiaMac: three guesses. Why do you think?

MadHatter: it's james again, isn't it?

OohBurrn: go figure. when isn't it his fault when maria gets testy??

PreachDreams: Where did Hercules go? He just stopped talking...

DearTheo: Hey Herc, are you there?

TailorInParentis: my bad. I just went to answer the door. and I just got something really strange.

TallBaguette: what?

MadHatter: strange??

TailorInParentis: I got a package or something, idk.

DearTheo: Like, a present or something?

TailorInParentis: I think? it's kinda hard to tell.

OohBurrn: well, open it man! the suspense is killer

VirginiaMac: Well? What'd you get?

TailorInParentis: it's... a whole new box set of beanies :o. There's like 12 colors in here!

PreachDreams: Wow, what a find!

MadHatter: hmm, i wonder who sent it...

TailorInParentis: the message is signed "J". Oh god, I'll be hunting forever trying to find out who sent this!

VirginiaMac: He's right we know so many Johns and Jameses it's not even funny.

MadHatter: operation: interrogation, anyone?

DearTheo: Sure!

TallBaguette: why not? Could be fun!

OohBurrn: i'm down


End file.
